The present invention is generally related to video and audio tape recorders/reproducers and the like, and is more particularly concerned with the provision for the recording and playback of plural-track tapes contained in rectangular type cassettes. The tape drive means for conventional cassette-type recorder/reproducers normally provides for tape movement in either of two directions. Tape movement in one direction, a constant-speed mode, is carefully regulated and controlled to provide a constant tape speed when passing the transducer, providing for maximum fidelity without wow and flutter. Tape movement in the opposite direction is commonly the "rewind" mode, wherein the speed is much greater and relatively inconstant. In consequence, in recording or reproducing plural track tapes, it is necessary to turn the cassette over to utilize the constant-speed mode for tracks recorded in the opposite direction. While it is possible to provide constant tape speed and rewind speed in either direction, this additional capability adds considerbly to the complexity and cost of the mechanism and as a result is found only in tape recorder/reproducers of greater cost and less portability. Hence the need for means for turning over cassettes that provide effective, reliable operation coupled with manufacturing simplicity. The requirement to turn over magnetic tape cassettes for recording or reproducing in either of two directions has been addressed in disclosures by Haake, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833, 224; Ishikawa, 3,836,154; Zeh et al, 4,114,182; and Fujimoto et al, 3,800,319, among others.
Ishikawa '154 discloses an apparatus for handling and automatically playing a plurality of conventional tape cassettes in a preselected sequential order. The cassettes are sequentially removed from a storage magazine by a loading means. The loading means places the cassette into a carrier means which is operable to place the cassette into a play position to reproduce the first track and then rotate the cassette 180.degree. to reproduce the second track. After both tracks have been reproduced, the cassette is automatically replaced into the storage magazine. The storage magazine is then indexed and the procedure repeats itself. A preselected cassette may be continuously replayed without being returned to the storage magazine, a provision which is alleged to be unique.
Fujimoto '319 discloses a magazine-type system in which a plurality of tape cassettes are automatically turned over one after another and discharged in the same order.
Zeh et al '182 discloses a cassette turning mechanism in which a receptacle for the cassette is mounted for symmetrical rotation for turning on a shaft about the axis of the shaft. The shaft is turnably supported on a frame-mounted swing-axis and extends perpendicular to the axis of the swing-axis for rotation about the axis.
Haake '224 discloses a mechanism for lifting a tape cassette away from a play station where one of the record tracks was in position for reproduction to a position substantially perpendicular to the play station. The tape cassette is rotated approximately 180.degree. to invert its orientation after which it is returned to the play station, positioning the second record track for reproduction.
Nozawa et al--U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,457 discloses a tape cassette-loading means including a tape cassette receiving means which is mounted on a tape recorder for upward and downward movement between a lowered operating position and a raised non-operating position. The cassette receiving means is provided with a cassette ejector to eject the tape cassette out of the receiving means thereby permitting it to be easily withdrawn or removed. As the tape cassette is manually inserted into the receiving means against the action of the ejector, the sliding movement of the cassette results in the automatic lowering of the receiving means to the lowered operating position where the tape cassette is in operative association with the tape recorder elements. The cassette receiving means is operatingly connected to the tape recorder body through at least two parallel-extended levers which are pivotally articulated at their opposite ends to the receiving means and the tape recorder body, respectively, so that the receiving means undergoes the vertical movement while constantly maintaining a parallel relation to the tape recorder base. No provision is made for turning the cassette over.